


Childhood

by TsundereLizard



Series: Fated Pairs [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Past, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: When you rather live in the past.





	Childhood

Part 4 of the series: Fated Pairs  
After the wedding, that night, the newlyweds didn’t consummate their marriage, both hearts doesn’t feel the same. Both lay down on the opposite side of the bed facing away from each other.  
Viktor closes his eyes, still heartbroken and fell into slumber.  
—=-=-  
“Have you tired skating on the iced lake Yuuri?” asked a ten year old Viktor, “No…” a six year old Yuuri answered, “Then do you want me to teach you? I think I still have my skates when I was small like you, come!” Viktor held his hand and dragged him to his room. He went to his closet and starts to rummage. When he found what he was looking for, he took it with a smile. It was a box, a decent looking one and he opened it, revealing skating shoes, “It’s still in good condition. I’m so glad!” He turned to Yuuri, still holding the box, “Here, you can have it.”  
“I-I can’t. Isn’t it too much?” Yuuri hesitated as he took it, “Have it as a thanks for those roses. Too bad they can’t live long so I have some of its petals pressed and made it as my bookmark. Do you want one? I’m thinking of giving one to Mila too,” Yuuri smiled, “No… I think this is enough.”  
“Let’s go then. I’m going to tell Miss Hiroko to take us to the lake!”  
“Right now?”  
“Right now!”  
—=-=-  
“No! I’m scared!” Yuuri squeaked as he tried to glide on the ice as he holds on to Viktor, “I was like that too for the first time. You’ll be fine!” Yuuri’s legs were trembling, combining with the fear of the lake that might suddenly break, “W-what if the lake will break?!” Yuuri was paling, “Stop worrying! I won’t take you to the thin part,” Viktor assures, “D-don’t let go until I say so okay… please?”  
“Of course I won’t!”  
“Miss Hiroko!” Viktor calls out at the side of the lake where Hiroko sat, “Do you want to join us?”  
“I’m sad to decline dear, I will just be here to look out for you okay?”  
“Okay!”  
“You really like my mom, don’t you?” Yuuri asked with a fond smile, “Yes, she was a mom to me when my parents aren’t present, which is all the time. I can’t wait for us to marry someday then I can call Miss Hiroko as mom, Sir Toshiya as Dad and you as darling or sweet heart,” Viktor giggles and Yuuri’s already red cheeks due to the cold has become even redder, “I sometimes hate you,” Yuuri pouted, “Aw~ Yuuri is feeling shy. Come on, don’t hate me please? My heart won’t be able to take it.”  
“I-I think you can let go,” said Yuuri, “Is it fine already?” Viktor cocks his head. Yuuri nods.  
Viktor let go and Yuuri was already fine and doesn’t tremble as he stood on the ice. Yuuri took a bit of courage and tried to glide on ice and then again, “V-Viktor! I can skate!” Yuuri cheered, “Let’s make a round Yuuri,” Viktor held his hand out which Yuuri took gladly and both starts to glide around the thick part of the ice. Their giggles were heard around the vicinity.  
“Let’s dance Yuuri!” before Yuuri could answer, Viktor held his waist with his right hand, his left holding Yuuri’s right and his left on Viktor’s upper arm, “Just follow my lead okay?” They both danced a simple waltz on the ice, their giggles increased more. Viktor suddenly twirled Yuuri around gaining him a loud and warm laughter until they both stumbled on the ice. Hiroko was shocked and panicked a bit when a set of laughter erupted from both of their mouths. Hiroko then calms down and smiled at them.  
“Boys, I think both of you had enough! Let’s go back?”  
They both heard the call of Hiroko and finally stood up and glided back. Hiroko starts to pack up.  
—=-=-  
Both were warming up at the fire place as Hiroko gave them a warm chocolate drink.  
“I had fun. Thank you Viktor,” Yuuri smiles at him and it felt like Viktor’s heart melt, “Yeah, me too. If we had children when that time comes, let’s take them there okay? Let’s teach them to skate too.” Viktor said.  
“Yeah…”  
Both of them stared at the dancing flames. When Viktor had enough he looks at Yuuri, trying to admire his face.  
“Can I kiss you?” Viktor blurts out, Yuuri almost spitting his drink, “K-kiss?!” Yuuri stammers, “It’s just a light peck on the lips… like how you do it with your family…”  
“Family? Can you do it with your family?”  
“You don’t? Kisses have many meanings. It can be a kiss of familial love, a kiss of romance or a kiss of greetings. You can do it on the cheeks too. I give Miss Hiroko a kiss on the cheeks for thanks sometimes… can I do it to you too? Here?” he points his finger on his lips, “I-if it’s you… then its fine.”  
Their heads slowly leaned and their eyes close. Both lips met with an innocent kiss. It took a while until they heard footsteps and they broke the kiss, “Kids, it’s time to sleep.”  
Yuuri‘s face turned into a shade of red because it was dim, nobody suspected about it.  
And as for the next day, Yuuri had a hard time looking directly at Viktor but he doesn’t avoid him.  
—=-=-  
“Master? It’s morning…”  
Viktor’s eyes opened and as he blinked to clearness, he saw that familiar back of his beloved opening the curtains, “Yuuri…” he mumbles.  
“Lady Mila is already at the dining hall. Join her for breakfast after I prepare you for today’s schedule.” He said monotonously.  
“Are you going to join me in the bath just like last time, love?” Viktor teases then tenses when he saw the hard glare from Yuuri.  
“Master,” he said coldly, “I will call in for the maid if—  
“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again… Please bath me. I won’t let anyone do it.”  
“Of course.”  
Viktor wishes that he never woke up from that dream. His beautiful, sweet nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate mobile data so f*cking much


End file.
